Field-updated security element resilience may be provided. In some situations, hardware (such as a set top box for use in a cable television system) may be thoroughly tested before being deployed into the field. Such devices may be deployed in customer's homes, making access to the hardware for servicing inconvenient. New security elements, such as firmware upgrades, may be applied to the hardware while it is deployed. If an error occurs during the installation, such as corruption of the security element, or if an incompatible security element is applied to the hardware, the hardware's processor may trigger a reboot as a defense against an error condition or a possible security attack. In conventional systems, this can trigger a reboot loop that effectively disables the hardware.